nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Visarism
'''Visarism or judicarism, '''is the officall religion of the Commonwealth of Rodarion. The religions principal deity is Libra, a omipresent god that influences the way people treat each other and the world through justice and fairness. Its governing body is the Valar (same as the vatican) which in Rodarion means "Family". It was founded by the prophet Itor Ikaris in 12 B.C. Libra, Lord of justice and fairness Libra is the only god in the Visari religion (visari meaning justice in Rodarion). Libra is depictied in many forms, such as scales, hammer, a woman and a man. There is some confusion about whether Libra is a man or a woman, but its belived that Libra is both. The Visari holy book, the Telori states that Libra is of blank form, no male features no woman feature, a pure combination of both. Libra has both the male body strength and the female ressialance. The perfect being. Or simply a complete balance. However during the modern era Libra has been depicited more as a woman than a man, but the Valar has insited Libra is a balanced combination. The reason for the scales is that Libra is the embodiment of Justice and fairness. And that Libra's appearance represents the balance in life. And that man and woman can be equal. Also the scales show the ability to balance ones personality, not to be to harsh not to soft. It can represent the way someone should live thier lives, balancing work and private life, love and friendship. The Telori states that Libra was created with the Earth, not that Libra creating life or the universe. It says that Mother earth gave birth to 5 children; Libra, Apollus, Capria, Pica and the Earth itself. And that each of her children represented the foundations of humanity's survival. Libra: Justice, Apollus: Trust, Pica: Loyalty and Capria:Love. But it mentions a 6th child but it was banished as it was a foul child. Hadrion the foul child was sent to the depths of the earth, a fiery, dark place. Hadrion represented all the things humanity could do wrong, Kill, cheat, steal, harm. Hadrion was the apitamy of evil. Then it states around 100,000 B.C, Pica was corrupted by Hadrion and betrayed the others. Pica then killed Capria and Apollus. Leaving Libra alone. However Libra took Pica and carried out the correct justice and smited Pica. Killing him/her in revenge. Justice overcame evil and Libra was the last remaining god. Begining of Visarism From then on, Libra watched over humanity's evolution and in 22 B.C came to earth and met Itor Ikaris. Itor was a farmer in nothern Rodarion. And was tending his sheep by a small spring. And in the small rainbow of the spring he saw Libra; "there, you be a god? Itor asked, "No, nor be i a godess, i be a perfect balance of creation" Libra responded. "if you not be a god nor godess, what you be?" itor asked again, "i be a balance of life, i am a messenger and a guide on how you must live your destiny, im a light in the darkness of life" Libra responded, reaching out his/hers hand. "give me your hand, good man and il show you the true way to live, so that you may reach the perfect world" Libra offered... "il risk, as you seem honest and true enough" Itor answered. There he took Libra's hand and saw the perfect world and saw the way humans must live. "now spread the true word of how life must be lived. For Humanity is lost in the sea of sin, for it will soon explode in death and violence." Libra commanded and Itor walked on to the nearest village, there Visarism was created. Modern Libra The modern Libra is shown as a omnipresent god that is mostly portrayed as a woman, however it is portrayed as a man by male establishments, such as the military. The Image of Libra is prinited for the Justice system in the Commonwealth aswell as its principal religion. The Valar has recently called upon the Government to include Libra in the "patriotic act". Its strange how in a modern world around 97% of the Commonwealth population state that they are religious and are devout in thier loyalty to Libra. Heaven and Hell In Visarism its believed that if you dont follow the way Libra has set out for you. You will rot in hell. But first you go to Libra's courthouse were the Celestrial jury will decide whether you go to heaven or hell. First the judge Saint Aerllion will read out your sins. Secondly your family who are already dead will arrive to witness your hearing. Thirdly the jury decide. Visari heaven is basically the real world but you are forever young, no illness, no pain, no ageing or dying. Since Libra came to Rodarion. The heaven is essentially a clean Rodarion. With clear blue rivers and water, cloudless skies. Starlight nights and warm days. Its said that there are buildings in heaven, structures that are believed to look very similar to roman architechture. There is one city, that is Olympus. The model city, the one were there is no crime, no poor, no slum, no sadness. Category:religion by country